Marik and Tea's Christmas
by Sapphirus
Summary: Tea spends Christmas with Marik,but when he invites Mai, Yami Bakura,and Serenity over Bakura and Marik both have plans for the girls, then things get heated up when Marik's Yami comes out to play at night
1. The meeting

Chapter 1 the meeting  
  
Tea and some friends were hanging out talking about Christmas break.  
  
(Tea: Serenity what are you going to do for Christmas? (Serenity: I don't know I think I'm going shopping for some clothes I been wanting. (Mai: Tea aren't you still going to Marik's house, I mean he is your boyfriend after all. (Tea: I think I'll go see him now bye you guys.  
  
Tea walked along the sidewalk til she saw Yami walking with Joey. They were discussing their strategies for there duel.  
  
(Yami: I think I'll use my Egyptian God card Slifer in my deck for now on. (Joey: Yeah I think that's a good idea, uh he he but try not to use it on me I still need to improve my deck, but I just might be able to beat you with that card one of these days.  
  
(Tea: hi you guys watcha up to?  
  
They looked at her like she had something on her face  
  
(Yami: Tea what are you so happy for? (Joey: yeah like what's up? (Tea: I'm spending Christmas with Marik, I'm going to his house now, oh yeah have a great Holiday bye!!  
  
10 minutes passed til she finally reaches his house. She walked up his steps and rang the door. She heard lots of thing being moved around inside.  
  
(Tea: Marik its Tea are you home, MARIK!  
  
Marik was bringing stuff up from his basement so he can decorate for Christmas. Suddenly he Heard knocking at the door.  
  
(Marik: That must be Tea ,damn! I wished I could of gotten done sooner. Coming!  
  
He opened the door and saw Tea. He came up to her and kissed her on the lips passioniatly.  
  
(Tea: I see your excited today, um you need help with whatever your doing in there. (Marik: That's okay I'll take care of everythng. Come make yourself at home.  
  
He had special plans for her tonight.  
  
(Dottie): I'm a pretty slow writer so don't get too impatient. Chapter 2 is coming soon. What do you think Marik will do to Tea, find out in chapters 2 and 3. 


	2. Bakura and Marik's Plan

Chapter 2 Marik and Bakura's Plan  
  
Tea was helping with the decorations. Marik and Tea were going to plan A  
  
little Christmas holiday with their friends. While Tea was putting decorations on the tree Marik went upstairs to call Bakura on the phone.  
  
At Ryou's house Yami Bakura was watching TV while his Hakari was getting dress upstairs. Bakura didn't know too much about Christmas, til the phone rang.  
  
(Bakura: Who the hell is it?! He was in a grumpy mood. (Marik: It's me you fool! Anyway I called to tell you if you wanted to spend Christmas with me and Tea, I'm also going to invite Serenity, and Mai. I got plans for them tonight if you know what I mean, only if you're in. (Bakura: Hmm I think I'll come for the party, see ya there he he.  
  
(Yami was back at his grandfather's game shop thinking about what Tea and Marik were doing. At this time Yugi appeared beside him.  
  
(Yugi: You're thinking about Tea huh? (Yami: Yes Yugi, I really want to know what's going on over there, Hmm I got an idea I'm going to spy on them with your camcorder if that's okay with you Yugi. (Okay, but isn't that spying, you know it's wrong, but if you love her that much we'll do it. Besides love conquers all.  
  
Yami went looking for Yugi's camcorder and found it in his last drawer. It was almost 7:00 in the evening. He ran to Marik's house, it took 3 minutes to get there when he was running. He went around the back of his house and place the camcorder on Marik's room window.  
  
(Yami: This is going to be good. (Yugi: I hope you know what you are doing, you know I think I might just enjoy this plan.  
  
Back at Marik's house Marik was watching TV while waiting for his guests. Finally there was a knock at the door. He opened it they were finally here. They had presents in their hands.  
  
(Mai: Hi Marik what's up? (Marik: I'm just putting decorations up with Tea. (Serenity: Where is Tea anyway? (Marik's: She's in the dining room. You can all put the presents under the tree over there.  
  
(Little Dottie): Just if people are wondering why there isn't much going on is because I just now making my first fanfiction, but from the experience I got from reading other srories on this site, I should be writing good on these chapters. 


	3. Christmas Love

Chapter 3 Christmas love  
  
It was snowing outside. Yami made sure he had something warm on to see the sight. Bakura, Marik and the girls were preparing to go to sleep for the night. Marik brought his Millennium rod with him. The guys thought it would be a Good idea to sneak up on the girls while they sleeping. Yami's camcorder was already playing the scene.  
  
Marik: Okay when they turn off the lights we'll go in there and give them a night to remember. Yami come on out and join the fun. The millennium rod shined a gold then appeared Yami Marik beside him.  
  
Yami Marik: I think I'll get Mai, she's too old for you Marik. Marik: Shut the hell up.  
  
In the guest room the girls were discussing who they liked.  
  
Mai: I think Marik's Yami is sexy. Serenity: You actually like him, I can't believe this, he's evil! Mai: I forgive him for what he done to me in the Battle City finals. Tea: I just like Marik he's always been there for me. Serenity: I wouldn't mind going out with Bakura he is very hot! Tea/Mai: WWHHHAAATT!!!!! He's a tomb robber tell me your kidding Serenity. Serenity: Nope I like his angel like hair lets just go to sleep see you all in the morning.  
  
They all slept on separate beds in separate rooms, while outside their doors the guys were already planning.  
  
Marik: Allright they're asleep let's go.  
  
Marik went into Tea's room. He walked beside her and went under the covers with her.  
  
Tea felt something tough her, she turned around to see Marik undressed.  
  
Tea: Marik what are you doing! Marik: To give you a good night.  
  
He started kissing her passionately on the lips, letting his tongue explore hers. Tea moaned when he started undressing her. He slid a hand down her panties and slid one finger into her. She became uncomfortable, and told him to stop. He got on top of her and started thrusting into her. They were both moaning and screaming. Yami looked furious when he saw this on cam.  
  
Yami: I can't believe their doing that, grrrrrr! Yugi: Oh shit this ain't good. What are you going to do now yami? Yami: You know what I think I should give them a scare, that will teach that Marik.  
  
Yami Marik and Mai was having a great intercourse you can even hear the loud screams that they made, lets not forget Yami Bakura and Serenity, they were already sleeping.  
  
(Dottie: Sorry for not explaining what they did, but the main couple was Marik and Tea.)  
  
Yami was planning a devious trick. He lit some firecrackers and threw them into their room, they started popping like crazy.  
  
Marik and Tea fell off the bed totally scared up.  
  
Marik: Who the hell did that, they will pay dearly!! While Marik was having a temper tantrum, Yami was hiding in a bush laughing. Yami: Merry Christmas sucker. Yami whispered to himself. Yugi: That was so cruel.  
  
Marik: If I figure out who the joker is they will answer to my rod! Tea: Calm down Marik sheesh, I think someone is trying to scare us so don't give in. Marik: Don't worry I use to be evil I know what scary is.  
  
Yami Marik and Yami Bakura ran into the room turning on the lights.  
  
Yami Marik: What the fuck happened!! Yami Bakura: We heard cracking noises from the other room!! Serenity: Are you guys okay?  
  
Suddenly all the lights went out and wouldn't come back on.  
  
Serenity/Tea: AAHHH!!Now that was scary and spooky! What is this Halloween?  
  
Marik: That's it I'm going to find the bastard!! Bakura: You girls stay here, were going outside to check this out once and for all. Mai: We really got to get to the bottom of this or we'll never get any sleep, it's Christmas night for crying out loud.  
  
The guys went outside to look for the person who's giving them all these problems. They All went looking in different places.  
  
Yami was in the backyard laughing his eyes out.  
  
Yugi: Don't you have enough revenge for the night, what if the're coming after us! Yami: Alright lets go.  
  
Just when Yami was about to get away with his tricks Marik pulled him back.  
  
Marik: So you're the one scaring us, you're going to pay now Pharaoh, guys I found him! Bakura: You picked a wrong night to mess with us you fool. Yami Marik: We should send you to the shadow realm. Yami: It was just a joke sheesh. Marik: We'll that trick went too far, any last words.  
  
Tea Serenity and Mai came running to the scene.  
  
Mai: So it was you, Yami why would you scare us like that?  
  
Yami: I was just jealous of Marik and Tea that's all. Marik: Ha! Was it because I look better than you? Yami: Maybe.  
  
Tea: Lets just forget the whole thing a spend the rest of Christmas sleeping together. Marik: I let this go for now, but if you pull this stunt again I'll.. Mai: Okay Marik enough of the threats let's just go in it's getting cold out here!  
  
As they went inside they figure it was early enough to start opening presents.  
  
Mai: I bought this for you Tea. She gave her a 14K gold bracelet with blue gems all around it. Tea: Thank you Mai and this is for you. It was a black Leather outfit with a silver belt, it sparkled in the light. Yami: Don't think I'm soft for this but Marik and Bakura I got you these Egyptian god cards. He handed Bakura Obelisk the tormentor and Marik the Winged Dragon of Ra.  
  
Marik: I really didn't think you had it in you pharaoh thanks. Bakura: Now all three of us are invincible with these cards in our deck. Yami: Sorry to say but The Winged Dragon of Ra is the strongest out of all of them, but I thought it would go good with Marik since he had this card once.  
  
Marik: Secretly Bakura and me got you Exodia since you needed another one. Yami: Wow thanks.  
  
Tea: Serenity I got you this. She gave her a makeup kit. Serenity: Thank you so much Tea.  
  
They spent the rest of Christmas having fun.  
  
(Dottie: Wheww that was a long one I think I'm done with this one, but no flames if you didn't like it. It's not always easy to type this stuff up. Thanks for the reviews. 


End file.
